Night Games
by Elover
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. This story is about an undercover operation that goes bad. Where does Elliot and Olivia feelings lead them? Read to find out. Please R&R. SMUT IS HERE!
1. The Assignment

**I am a VIRGIN to this so please READ All and REVIEW. The characters are not mine, however, if they were oh...if they were!!**

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

It was beautiful day at the SVU department and all of the detectives were thick in their paperwork, except for one. It was hitting on 12:06 p.m. and Elliot was concerned about Olivia because Cragen was starting to ask questions. Olivia has never ever been late to work without letting Cragen or Elliot know. Elliot has been ringing her phone off the hook because they were supposed to check out a lead for the Johnson case. After eleven calls from Elliot, Olivia decides to answer the phone.

"Yeah El", Olivia said knowing it was him.

"Hey Liv! Are you alright", Elliot said troubled to know the answer to the question.

"Fine"

"Are you coming into work today?"

"Yeah, I will be there in about 30 minutes, okay?" Olivia said with her voice breaking.

"That's cool, Cragen has an assignment for us…Are you sure everything is ok?" Elliot said really worried.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll see ya" Olivia said as she rushed to hang up the phone.

Truthfully … Olivia was not well at all. She spent all night drinking herself into a stupor because; she was actually scared of her feelings for Elliot. She has been fantasizing about Elliot almost every night since his divorce. As she gets dressed for work, she realizes that she must keep her feelings for him under control, so they can maintain a good working relationship. Elliot, on the other hand, has loved Olivia ever since that moment with Gitano and he realized then that he could not live without her. Both was always unsure about how the other feels, but knew that they at least cared for one another.

When Olivia walked through the doors, she went straight to her desk and started doing paper work just like her fellow co-workers. She saw the cold coffee on her desk and knew it came from Elliot, which made her think of how loving and thoughtful he can be. Cragen saw Olivia come through the door and looked at the clock. It was 12:45, and he wanted to go ahead and give the duo the assignment. Elliot walked through the door, and saw Olivia but before he could say anything to her Cragen said, "You two in my office NOW!"

"Yeah Captain, what's up", Olivia said.

"I have an assignment for the both of you. You two will go undercover as a couple to catch a perp that has been raping and killing women. Now, this assignment may be intense because you guys will have to look as if you are a sexual actual item."

Elliot and Olivia eyes dropped to the floor because they knew that this was going to be very difficult for the both of them.

Finally connecting eyes with the Captain, Elliot said, "So what's his name?"

"We don't know very much about him or what kind of parties he has but he calls himself, the Bachelor. Vice told us that he owns a club called "Sweats" located on the outskirts of Manhattan, and he invites certain couples from the club to a _special party_ that he has at a different location. It turns out that some of the women who attend the after party ends up dead and trashed in local alleys." Captain said.

"When do we start?" Olivia said.

Captain said, "Tonight if possible, you guys must have your story knitted well. I will let you guys come up with the logistics yourselves. Please, please, please do not mess this up, because we have no way of cracking this from the outside…So make it believable."

Elliot said, "We will handle it Cap."

"Make sure that you do, and watch each others back… this man is extremely dangerous, he has raped and killed six women already. Elliot… never leave her alone, he likes to sneak up on girls. Keep her safe."

Olivia interrupted, "CAPTAIN! I can take care of myself, thank ya very much!"

Cragen looked to the floor and said, "I know you can… but this guy" he paused and looked at Olivia with pleading eyes and said, "I really do not want you guys to do this operation but you are my best detectives and this job needs to be done before he gets someone else, so just handle it quickly."

Olivia could see the fatherly love in his eyes and just left his words as they were and complied with his request.

"Give Fin and Munch the Johnson case until you guys get finished with this one", the Captain said.

As they walked out of his office, Elliot finally spoke to Olivia and said, "So… when do you want to start getting our story together?"

"El, we don't need a story. All we have to do is just act like we are a couple. Lets just put on a good performance and we will bust him before anything goes crazy. Alright?"

Olivia never connected eyes with Elliot for the whole day with fear that she may be lost in those big blues. Lately, she would catch herself staring at him in ways only a horny woman could imagine. She would fantasize at work and get so wet and worked up that she would have to take a shower to calm down.

It was leaning on 4:36 in the afternoon. Elliot and Olivia were sitting doing paper work and Elliot couldn't help but once and a while stare at Olivia. She could feel him looking at her, but would never give him the satisfaction of looking up. Finally, Elliot got up and went to the basement to search for an old case file but, on his way back, he saw his partner still at her desk. He wanted to talk to her about the mission because he could sense, when staring at her, that she was uneasy.

Elliot leaned down right over Olivia's left shoulder so he could feel the heat from her beautiful face, he spoke in the deepest sensual voice and said, "Can we meet at your place before we…uh…you know do this cause I want to talk."

"What is there to talk about El?"she said frightened to the sound of his voice.

"I just need to talk to you before we leave to go to this club…you know to make sure everything is ok."

"It will be. Just act like I'm your woman and I will pretend that you are my man, we'll just have to imagine that our feelings go beyond platonic." Olivia stated.

"Well… what time do you want me to scoop ya" Elliot said manly.

"Around 'bout 9:30, is that cool?"

"Yeah! What ever is fine with you."

Elliot walked away realizing that Olivia had no eye contact with him throughout the conversation. He felt like she did not care about the operation which made him feel relaxed about everything. He assumed since she was cool with it, then their professional relationship wouldn't change at all because she doesn't feel that way.

Elliot was really excited about doing the undercover work with Olivia; it was a chance for him to show some type of feelings towards her. Though they have sometimes flirted, he always believed that it will never go farther than that, until now.


	2. The Club

**I DO NOT own these characters… DAMMIT DICK.**

**Chapter 2: The Club**

Elliot was outside of Olivia's apartment. He sat in the car for a while and kept saying to himself, "It's all a show… anything that happens tonight isn't real…anything that happens tonight isn't real…anything that happens tonight isn't real…get it together Elliot."

As he gets out the car, he fixes himself to go meet his date for the night. Elliot was wearing a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt with black slacks and some nice dress shoes. The shirt was a Christmas gift from Olivia, and he knew that she loves a man that wears dark shirts with the first couple of buttons undone.

As he walks up the stairs, he gives himself one last glance over to make sure he looks perfect for her. He knocks on her door once and did not hear an answer. He second knocks again and says, "Liv! Come on! If you're not ready I can wait."

The door opened and Elliot's jaw hit the floor. There was the gorgeous Olivia Benson standing in front of the doorway wearing a black halter top that hugs her stomach to show off that bellybutton, a short black skirt that shows off those perfect legs, and high heel black pumps. Her curly brown hair was cascading down her back and to make it worse, her make up was flawless (not like she needed it).

They both stood in the doorway in awe of the other. Olivia always believed that Elliot was a handsome Irishman, but tonight she thought he couldn't look any sexier with that Stabler smile.

As they came closer to greet each other with a hug, they could smell each others scent and both wanted to secretly spend the night where they were. When Elliot's hands pressed against her back during the hug, he started growing an instant hard-on because he felt her bare soft back. During the hug, Olivia felt herself tremble knowing that Elliot's hard masculine body was close to hers. Elliot's dick was about to stand at full force so, he decided to break away the connection.

Clearing his throat Elliot said, "Wow! Liv, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks El! You look sexy as always!" Olivia can't believe she let that slip out, she was so embarrassed but she decided to play off this whole night.

"As always huh?" Elliot said with a question look.

"Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yes madam I am"

--

It was a short drive to the club so; in the car they discussed their aliases.

"So what do you want your name to be?" Olivia said while looking through her purse.

"What about Chris?" Elliot said.

"Chris? Mmm…Chris. It suits you. I think my name should be Mariska."

"That's an odd name, why Mariska?"

"I do not know, I just wanted a totally different name than Olivia", she stated.

"Hey… Cragen wanted us to know that everyone is on standby but Fin will be our only back up inside the club. If we get invited to the private party then they'll be around once we know the location." Elliot said.

"Oh that's fine"

--

They walked towards Club Sweats and immediately noticed it was a guy greeting all guests who entered. Olivia decided to play over friendly with him and find out his name. As they approached the entrance of the club, Elliot notices that the gentleman could not keep his eyes off of Olivia. He grew extremely jealous of him because Olivia was flirting back.

"Do you know him or something", Elliot said nonchalantly.

"No not at all. I think he is the Bachelor." Olivia said surprised at Elliot.

"Why do you think that?"

"What other reason would he sit at the front of a club, but to meet and greet everyone and look for new victims."

"You have a point. That way when he comes our way in the club we would know who to bait."

"You're coming along Stabler. I knew you had some kind of detective skills in ya!"

When they reached the front doors, the unidentified man said, "My my my… What a diamond thou hast created! You are beautiful beyond belief woman. What is your name?"

"My name is Mariska", Olivia said. "and yours?"

"My name is Bachelor and I own this club. Since your looks are more than pleasing to the eyes, allow me to accommodate you and your guest into the VIP suite…"

Elliot was pissed off because the Bachelor was undressing Olivia with his eyes. Elliot's jaw clenched so tight to were his veins was showing through his neck.

The Bachelor went on to say, "…Oh how rude of me, I didn't catch your name man!"

Angrily Elliot said, "That's because I didn't throw it, but since you're asking…the name is Chris."

"Feisty are we Chris? Are you a jealous man Chris? Can't handle another man paying your woman more attention than you?" the Bachelor said taunting Elliot.

Olivia was holding Elliot back while he said, "I am seconds away from kicking your fucking ass, you better watch yourself dude!"

The sweetest, most gentle voice spoke and said, "Its fine babe calm down." When Olivia said that, Elliot became still, peaceful and focused on her face. She started to caress his right cheek and while looking into each others eyes they shared somewhat of a moment.

The Bachelor interrupted and said, "I sincerely apologize, my doorman will show you to your VIP quarters. To show my regrets I will send a bottle of the finest champagne your way!"

"Were fine", Elliot said and shook hands with the man.

--

They entered the club and immediately saw Fin but did not speak. The club was very extravagant, spacious and full of different lights with a stage in the front. The DJ was on the stage mixing Old school and New school music. When the duo reached the upstairs lounge, the pair almost forgot this is still WORK. Club Sweats only had one upstairs lounge that could see over the whole club. The lounge included a quick- call private bartender, stripper poles that made a triangle over the upstairs, and a light switch that displayed a red light over the long couch. When the light comes on in the upstairs, the downstairs club will light up with yellow and the crowd will know that the VIP wants attention.

Elliot said to the doorman, "Tell the Bachelor all is forgiven and to package up that bottle, we will take it home with us." The doorman went downstairs to deliver the message and left the two alone.

Olivia was in amazement at the appearance of the lounge, "Can you say WOW! I mean seriously, this is too much!" she said.

"I know…but we gotta remain under control in this. Liv, lets agree on something?" Elliot said.

"Okay, what's up?"


	3. Where Did You Learn That?

**These characters are not mine, they belong to Dick.**

**Chapter 3: Where Did You Learn That?**

"Number one, to knock off suspicion; let's stick to one drink … that we do not finish. Number two; we should always stay close in case he comes up here. Number three, since everyone can see us, we should be able to spot him. Whenever you see him looking, you pull me closer to you or if I see him looking I will pull you closer to me. Agreed?"

Olivia was afraid to agree to these terms but did so anyway. "Agreed. What should we do until then El?"

"Lets just talk…about anything" he said.

The two sat down on the couch and started to talk about everything. They talked about work, likes, and dislikes, his family, friends, and co-workers. When Elliot put his arm around Olivia, she jerked up and got tense. Elliot reminded her that she cannot tense up if they were going to pull this off. She became a little too comfortable and started to nuzzle in his chest while he was holding her. As she was getting settled in his arms, Elliot could smell the tropical scent in her hair. He let out a small moan that cautioned Olivia. She thought to herself, "I think I am turning him on, I am getting to him." Olivia heard the moan and it made her moist to the thought of what could happen. She allowed her right hand to slowly wrap around Elliot's waist to touch his side. Olivia looked down at his pants then she looked at him and said.

"El, are you ok? _You_ seem kinda… tense", as she said this, her middle finger was trailing up and down his side in a very slow motion.

"I'm fine Liv." Her finger treaded a little too far and felt a gun on his backside.

Olivia seductively said, "Always prepared huh? Am I getting to you?"

Elliot could see that Olivia was toying with him, so he wanted to play along. "Maybe you are, maybe ya not."

All she could do was look at him and smile because she knew the answer. Elliot looked at Olivia as if he was going to pounce on her right at that moment. The bartender came around and asked if they wanted a drink, they obliged and had Long Island Ice Teas. As time passed, the drinks were getting lower and lower. The duo was still playing around, but it got very interesting when Elliot saw the Bachelor making his way up the stairs.

Elliot calmly but quickly put his left hand on Olivia's right mid thigh and whispered in her ear, "He is on his way up here I can see him, we need to show each other some kind of affection to attract him."

Olivia was very comfortable with his hands where they were and said, "Fine. We can kiss each other anywhere above the waist but no kissing on the mouth."

Elliot agreed and soon realized that this was as close as he and his partner has ever been. Olivia's arms were wrapped around his neck and his hand on her thigh. Their bodies were touching. Elliot tried to be careful as he came closer to sexually kiss on her neck and cheek.

Without hesitation, Elliot massaged her thigh as he was kissing on her neck. Olivia's eyes were closed, while moaning saying, "El what are you doing?"

"Trying to make this look good" he said seductively.

"Yeah, but you don't have to make it _feel_ so good"

"Liv, tell me what you want me to do"

"I don't know but here he comes" she said.

The Bachelor entered the upstairs lounge and found them all over each other. He cleared his throat to interrupt and said, "I hope you are enjoying everything!"

Olivia slowly turned to the bachelor and said, "We are enjoying everything just fine."

"Yeah, we really do appreciate it" Elliot added.

The Bachelor seemed pleased and said, "Good…Very well then. I have to admit I was not totally honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Elliot said.

"As apart of receiving this lovely lounge for the evening, you to must in turn be my crowd's entertainment. Keep them interested in you." He said.

Olivia's eyebrows rose up, "By doing what?" she said.

Bachelor responded by saying, "Anything that comes to your fine little mind… can't wait to see the show… have a lovely evening". Before leaving the room, the Bachelor turned on the red light switch that made the room light up with the dance floor.

All eyes were on the VIP lounge. The DJ started to play Dream's song "Falsetto", and Olivia came up with an idea. "I gotta plan, run with me on this, kay?"

"Liv, what are you doing?" he said heated.

Olivia slowly got up from the couch and said, "Relax, just watch."

Her whole attitude changed as she was walking to the edge of the lounge. Olivia had two goals in mind: To tease Elliot and get invited to the private party to bust the Bachelor. When she reached the front pole, she faced Elliot, bounced her ass down and started dancing like a stripper in front of the crowd. The song started playing:

_Started out talkin right here  
puttin it down like a muthafuckin mack  
sellin candy all up in my ear  
She wanna be down like the D's on the lac  
_

_slow dancin in the club  
Her diamonds look like rainbows  
she grindin on my ...  
she lookin for the pot of gold  
we hope up in the AMG and indeed we in the westin  
she puttin moves on me, i coulda swore shawdy's a wrestler  
talkin all that shit soon as i hit  
now i got her talkin like this  
in a falsetto  
_

The whole crowd went wild and started clapping and cheering for her. She kept her eyes on Elliot the whole time and he started to feel a growth below his waist. While sliding up and down the pole, Olivia had her tongue out teasing Elliot to the point of no return.

Fin was watching from below and could not believe that was actually Olivia Benson. This is the same girl that chases perps for a living and kick bad guys asses. Fin was surprised at her talents, but always new she was a bad girl inside. She lifted up her skirt and shirt just a bit to reveal a little more skin. While she was mouthing the chorus to Elliot, she ran her fingers through her hair and kept dancing.

_she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah ooh  
in a falsetto  
she like ooh ooh baby  
aah aah aah aah_

The song was ending; Elliot grabbed his head and said amongst himself, "You're so fucking hot Liv. I want you so bad its killing me." He was slouched all over the couch, and Olivia caught him grabbing his dick through his pants to adjust his member.

Elliot sat up as Olivia turned off the red light and made her way back to the couch. "Liv, where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Elliot said.

"Well Elliot I have something to tell you about my past…"


	4. The Invitation

**The characters are not mine again, but they are in my dreams**

**Chapter 4: The Invitation**

She straddled his lap, faced him and said, "…I had some wild college days, and I'll leave it at that! Did we get the Bachelors attention?"

"Yeah… him an every other male and female in the club" Elliot said nervously.

"Including you El?"She had her hands on each side of him while his hands were on her back.

They looked into each others eyes wanting to devour the other. Olivia could feel Elliot's bulge under her thong and he could feel the heat from her wet folds. They leaned in closer as if they were going to kiss, but the bachelor came upstairs clapping his hands in shock of Olivia.

The Bachelor sat on the couch by the pair and said, "Are there any ends to your talents? You are amazing."

"Thank you so much, I am glad you enjoyed it" she responded.

Elliot pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her collar bone to draw her attention away from the Bachelor. He said, "You two must have fun in the bedroom?"

Elliot kept his eyes on his partner, smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe how much fun we have…Every time feels like the first time."

Bachelor kept his eyes on Olivia, saying "I bet it does. Look, I want you guys to join me and some more other couples in my Night Games."

"What are Night Games?" Olivia said.

The Bachelor smiled and responded, "Night Games are when sexy couples from my club get together under one roof and have fun together."

"You mean like an orgy?" Elliot said nervously.

"Yes, something like that, but if you do not want to participate in that event and just want to be alone at the party then I can understand that." The Bachelor added.

Olivia rubbed the Bachelor's stomach and said, "We will be there!"

The Bachelor gave the two an invitation that had an address. The pair looked at the envelope of paper and realized that the location is a condo that's a block over from the precinct. When Olivia and Elliot left the lounge, they slipped the piece of paper to Fin on the way to the limo with the other couples. Fin also gave him something in return, a button device that lets the back- up know when to barge into the house. When they entered the limo, they saw that all the couples were doing things that people only see on soft porn. Olivia and Elliot did not show any shock to the new scenery. Olivia whispered to Elliot, "Remember this is work." He nodded his head and said under his breath, "I'm trying too."

--

The limo reached the lavishly huge two- story condo, while getting out of the car Olivia noticed that the back up was set in place. She caught Cragen across the street trying to use an ATM, Munch looking like a homeless man going through trash and Chase as a UPS delivery guy.

When the couples entered the condo, people were already there serving food and entertaining other guest. Soft jazzy music was playing in the background while couples were dancing and taking all types of drugs. All of the servers were dressed in nothing but aprons, and the host of the party, came out in nothing but a robe.

The Bachelor smiled and shouted to everyone, "Let the Games begin!!"

Everybody in that condo started screaming and hollering, except for two. These detectives were starting to think that there is nothing they can bust him on besides drugs. Possibly not even that! The pair went to a secluded corner to quietly discuss the situation. Elliot sat Olivia up on the counter while he was standing in between her legs looking as if they were making out.

Olivia leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We don't have anything so far…so what should we do?"

"I say lets play this night out and see what happens." Elliot said close to her lips.

Out of no where Olivia loudly says, "Oh Chris, you make me so hot! I need you inside me!"

Elliot briefly lost his mind when she said that, but understood that she meant that the Bachelor is watching them so he needs to get into character. He said forcefully, "Tell me how you want it baby?"

The Bachelor interrupted by patting him and saying, "Chris, Chris, Chris you are a lucky man to have such a gorgeous angel as this."

"Yeah…I've been lucky for almost nine years now" Elliot was shocked at the truth that came out of his mouth, but Olivia melted to the tasting of his words. Elliot got too comfortable seeing her as his girl and tried to remain on task.

The Bachelor said, "Wow, that's a really long time…"

Right then, Elliot could feel hard steel jamming him in the middle of his back. He didn't want to suddenly alarm Olivia, therefore he played it cool. The Bachelor kept the gun down to where Olivia couldn't see it and continued saying, "...This woman is more than wonderful. Chris she is too beautiful for me to touch, that's why you will touch her for me. My hands will be your hands tonight."

"You gotta be kidding me, you can't do that?" Elliot responded.

"Why? I'm not touching her. She wants you, not me. I see it in her eyes how much she needs you."

Olivia said, "I do need you Chris, very bad!" Elliot looked deeply into her eyes and saw the fire that was burning deep inside of her heart. Even though this is work, he knew that outside of the job, things will never be the same after tonight.

The Bachelor whispered to Elliot chillingly and said, "If you don't do this I will kill you and her both."


	5. The Bust

**I fuck these characters all the time…and their still not mine. I hope you guys like smut, if not don't read.**

**Chapter 5: The Bust**

Though Elliot had a gun and a backup device, he must keep his hand above his waist line to not cause suspicion to the Bachelor. Olivia knew Elliot inside and out, she could tell that something was wrong so she played along as much as she could.

The Bachelor said, "I want you to pull her closer to you." Elliot did as he requested but was nervous as to how she would feel.

"Slowly rub her thighs and lick her chest, not her breast, but right above them", the Bachelor said. Elliot was sick to his stomach at what was happening.

He always wanted to touch her this way, but on his own time in his own way. Elliot placed both hands on each side of her thighs and licked on her chest like he said. Elliot tried to stop himself from getting aroused, but could not help the nature of what he was feeling. Elliot couldn't stop himself from touching her and licking her. Olivia was wet beyond believe, Elliot had the power to make her cum in ways she never knew.

"Slow down...Chris, this is my party not yours. Remember that..." Elliot stopped with his eyes on Olivia. The Bachelor continued saying, "…Now, rub your finger in between her thighs and put your finger inside of her pussy."

Keeping his body straight, Elliot turned his head around and said, "Hell no man, you are sicker than the devil himself."

The Bachelor whispered, "Maybe, but I will kill both of you if you don't. Should I do her first, that way you can see her die? Or the other way around."

Olivia turned Elliot's face around with her hand and said, "Honey, its ok." Olivia smiled and gave him a look telling him she is all right with what he is about to do. The Bachelor said, "Come on do it!!"

Elliot focused on her and said to Olivia seductively, "Spread your legs wider" She did as he asked. Soon as he put his hand up her skirt with his trailing finger, Elliot could feel her hotness and mid-thigh. Elliot was about to explode, his dick was hurting so fucking bad, he felt guilty cause he was enjoying this. With their eyes locked on each other, Elliot reached her thong and put is head down for a quick second, but looked back up at her.

Elliot slid the thong to the side and entered her wet, sexy, hot body. Elliot placed his head on her shoulder, as she let out a small sexual cry that in turn made Elliot moan too. Pre-cum was oozing out of Elliot member as he kept stroking her clit gently.

Elliot said, "Christ…I want to make love to you so bad, it hurts."

Olivia kissed Elliot on top of his forehead and said, "Harder…faster…take it from me."

Elliot did as she commanded but stuck another finger into her wetness. Olivia cried out, "I am about to cum all over your hand"

Elliot responded by saying, "Don't tell me, show me."

Olivia laid down on the counter because she was preparing to burst out her juices. Elliot licked her stomach while she was lying down in her position. Elliot lifted her back up, wrapped his other arm around her waist while the right hand was occupied, and he looked dead in her eyes as she came all over his hand. He could feel every wall in her pussy collapsed tightly on his fingers. Olivia grabbed his chest to hold on for leverage while she was uncontrollably shaking.

The couple stayed in their position for a minute, but forgot that the Bachelor was still behind them enjoying the entertainment. The Bachelor said, "Let me see your fingers Chris, so I could feel her juices on my lips!"

That was it! Elliot was furious, his eyes watered and his cheeks immediately turned red. He faced the Bachelor and said, "Sure."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Elliot punched the Bachelor and broke his nose. The gun flew, but Olivia went to grab it and aimed at the suspect. Elliot pressed the back up button device out of his pocket, and went to cuff the Bachelor.

Elliot got up and discreetly licked his fingers clean from Olivia cum. She saw him as he did this and felt herself on the brink of cumming again. Olivia reminded herself, "This is nothing but work, and nothing happened…everything is alright." As she walked past Elliot, she saw that his dick was ready to jump out of his pants; she knew that this would affect their relationship.

The cops came into the condo and busted everyone in the place. People with drugs were arrested, prostitutes were arrested and the Bachelor. The bust turned out great, the department had gotten all the information they needed to convict the Bachelor on all murder counts.

A couple of days past and Olivia and Elliot were not speaking. They sat at their desks and looked at each other without saying a word. Since the operation, the duo pretty much had desk duty. Sometimes in the hall, they would stare at each other up and down as if they were going to fuck right there on the spot. Elliot kept having visions of fucking Olivia in the interrogation rooms, so he decided then that they need to talk.

It was the end of day four, with no speaking, and Elliot finally came up to Olivia and said, "Look…we need to talk"

She responded, "Were fine El, it was a job, it's over and done with, were cool"

"I'm not… I need someone to talk to and that person has to be you. I will be at your place tonight at 9:00."

With no emotion she said, "I'll see you then"

**If you want to know what happened, you have to send me a review….This is my first one…Be gentle…I'm a VIRGIN. PLEASE R&R. **


	6. The Talk

**Oh how I wish that these characters were mine…but they're not. I really appreciate the reviews. Please give me more feedback because it inspires me to write. The more reviews, the more I will write and you can find out what happens.**

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

Nine o'clock finally struck the kitchen clock as Olivia was washing the dishes. She has never known Elliot to be late for anything so she was expecting him at the designated time. As she continued cleaning the kitchen, she decided that she was not going to let anything happen between her and Elliot. Olivia felt that their relationship would be best as friends no matter how she feels. Olivia has always had problems with commitment that's why she feels that, if she and Elliot do not cross that line then they will be friends forever.

It was 9:34p.m. and Elliot just arrived at her front door. Before arriving at Olivia's place, he was at a local bar having a couple of drinks contemplating whether to tell her about his feelings. Before knocking, he came to the conclusion that he would put his feelings for her on the table.

Elliot knocks on the door twice and Olivia answered. They stood at the door for a minute recognizing what each other had on. Elliot was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt that hugged his body to show off that perfect figure. He wore denim jeans that squeezed his thick beautiful ass with some nice black shoes. Olivia had on some jeans that had holes at the knees and a tank top shirt that came right below her breast to show her sexy stomach.

In the doorway, with a smile on her face, she asked Elliot, "What do you want to talk about?"

Elliot responded with eyes low and said, "Nice to see you too. Can I come in first?"

As they both entered the apartment, Elliot couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked to the kitchen. He followed her and sat on the kitchen counter. She restated her question, "What do you want to talk about El?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Olivia put her head down closed her eyes and said, "No I don't, why don't you tell me?"

Elliot got up and moved to the other side of the kitchen. While walking past her he got a beer from the fridge and said, "Olivia, I want us to talk about the undercover op"

"Really…what about it?"

Olivia's back faced Elliot while she was cleaning the counter, he said, "How should I say this…"

Olivia felt a hard sexy body on her backside with two hands holding the counter on either side of her. She could feel Elliot's manhood throbbing on her ass and it in turn made her juices flow within her folds. He whispered in her ear and continued, "…I enjoyed being your man and I felt comfortable being all over you…"

Elliot turned her around to face him and had his fingers trailing up the side of her thighs, and continued saying, "…That night made me realize how long I have been fighting the temptation to touch you and hold you. My heart skips every time I am around you. I think about what happened with us and then I…I…"

As his fingers reached her bare stomach, they looked into each others eyes and saw the love that they've shared for almost 9 years. Olivia smiled and said, "El, I am not going to lie to you. That night made me realize things too."

Olivia pulled away from Elliot's grasp and walked toward the living room. He followed her as they both sat on the couch.

Olivia stared at the fireplace and said, "Elliot I love you, in more ways than you will ever know. I think about you all the time. I find myself in and out of sleep over you. I can't commit to any man because… no one holds a candle to you. You're the perfect guy."

A tear was rolling down Olivia's left cheek as she finished. Elliot could feel that something was wrong; he wiped the tear away and said, "So what's the problem?"

"Next to Simon, you are all I have left. If we cross that line and don't work out I will lose you. I can't risk that. I can't be with you, I need your friendship" she stated.

Elliot felt his heart melt and shatter all at one time. He swallowed and angrily said, "Are you serious? So you think I would hurt you?"

"El that's not what I…"

He calmed down and said, "Liv, I don't want to break your heart…I want to hold it, I want to keep it, keep you. I need you to understand that. I want to show you what true love is… I love you"

"I love you too El, but I can't risk losing you. You need to go"

Olivia has never thrown Elliot out of her apartment; he knew then that she was serious about just being friends. He did not want to cry but his ego nor would his pride let him subdue the embarrassment.

They walked to the door and Elliot turned around and said, "Well I guess we know where each other stands…I...uh…should be going"

"El, come here" Olivia opened her arms for Elliot to embrace her in a hug. He did so, but noticed that she gripped him tightly and nuzzled in his neck. He did the same.

Tears rolled down her faced as she whispered in Elliot's ear saying, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too."

Their lips were millimeters apart, both of their eyes were closed and Elliot could feel her breath on his lips. He thought if there was ever a time to take a chance, the time is now.

Elliot leaned into Olivia and their lips became one. He kissed her with all the emotion and love that he has ever carried for her. She opened her mouth and accepted his tongue, she tried to break away but Elliot's hand came to the back of her neck to stop her.

They were kissing for a while then all of a sudden they both got into the passion that they were feeling. It started to get rough and the kisses became harder. Olivia was losing her mind, she was now wetter than ever and he could tell from the moans that escaped her body.

Elliot pushed her against the door and said, "I'm hungry"

"What…I… ok…what do you want?" Olivia said with her voice cracking.

While unbuckling her pants he looked in her eyes and said, "I want what I tasted that night at the Bachelors place."

Elliot pulled Olivia's pants down, with her panties, and threw them to the other side of the room. He pinned her to the door and placed her legs on his shoulders.

Elliot opened her pussy with his tongue and grunted at the fact Olivia was already soaked with cum. His tongue played with her clit as his middle finger was penetrating her slowly. Olivia grabbed the back of Elliot's head and held on tight for the ride.

Elliot sucked her wet pussy lips and said, "You taste so sweet… I feel so guilty."

"Why" Olivia wondered.

"Because I enjoyed that night, feeling you, kissing your body, holding you as if you were my girl. God, those things I did to you…ah…shit…I always wanted to feel you up like that, but in my own way."

Olivia cried out, "I've always wanted your fingers in me, just yours, only yours."

He kept licking and sucking on her clit as if he couldn't get enough of her. Elliot added a finger to the party, and Olivia said, "I'm about to cum"

Elliot responded, "Come on my face!"

Olivia said seductively, "I don't want it on your face, I want it on your dick"

The whole time during this session Elliot was on his knees, but Olivia did not know that he was stroking himself as he was eating her. Elliot asked Olivia, "Are you sure?"

"Yes let me feel you"

Soon then Elliot arose off of his knees catching Olivia legs while his dick slides right into her hot wet pussy. He felt Olivia getting closer and closer, so Elliot slammed his dick into her and he felt her walls contracting on his member.

"El…I love you but… I can't… I ahhh…El I'm about to come!" she screamed.

Elliot held his dick at a firm position while Olivia creamed all over him. Her juices were flowing down his cock as he pulled it out. Elliot never came and never intended to, this night was about her. He knew that since her feet hadn't hit the ground since he pinned her up to the door, then she maybe weak. He carried her from the door to the couch and whispered, "I'll see you at work."

As she was lying down, Olivia responded back, "We didn't have sex El, right?"

"I know, but you did come on my dick, goodnight Liv."

Elliot placed a blanket over her body as she was sound asleep. He walked out, locked the door behind him and wondered what tomorrow would bring after this.

**Please Review…it makes me happy… I need them. The more you review the quicker I will update…come on it takes 2-3 seconds tops. **


	7. The Roof

**Sorry it took so long for an update, but I didn't get many reviews so….it took longer…I didn't feel inspired until someone contacted me telling me to update the story. **_**Please Read and Review….Please!**_

_**Not my characters…but we do mess around from time to time**_

**Chapter 7: The Roof**

The department was full at work when Olivia arrived at the station. She noticed that she beat Elliot to work, which usually does not happen. Since his divorce, he has been coming into work earlier and earlier to get his mind off missing his kids. When Elliot gets this way, depression hits very quick, it feels better when he is at work hoping that he is helping someone's family.

Olivia was still fresh on last night's events, she was hoping Elliot would forget about it, but she knew it was amazing for both of them. She laid her head on the desk convincing herself that she did not have sex with Elliot. Olivia wanted her partner's friendship more than anything; if they were to cross that line and not work out…she would be devastated.

Elliot walked in the door and immediately gazed over his partner's backside. A smile brushed across his face as his dick was growing longer, remembering that he had her ass up on the apartment door a couple of hours ago. He hung his coat up on the community rack, put his stuff in his locker, then went over to Olivia and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Without turning around Olivia knew who it was because her pussy started quivering. Only one man has that special touch. Elliot. He spoke in a gentle voice saying, "How are we?"

"We are fine…we didn't uh…did we?" Olivia sadly responded.

Elliot whispered in her ear choosing to ease her mind, "That's the second time you asked that. I see you're worried about it, so…. Let me get this out, we did not have sex because I did not cum in that lovely, sexy, caramel body of yours."

Olivia stood up and looked in his eyes, screaming out, "**Shit Elliot STOP**!"

Silence grew all over the station; eyes were on Olivia and Elliot. Casey and Alex just walked in the door to catch the action, Cragen looked in from his office and also did an unidentified man, Fin and Munch dropped their jaws just hearing Olivia scream. It was gut wrenching.

Elliot slowly backed up in shock because he was not expecting that reaction at all. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her. His eyes stayed on his partner until he realized that more eyes were on him. Olivia looked around to see that every one was looking at her and Elliot. She shook her head and walked upstairs to the roof.

Elliot connected eyes with Alex and Casey, knowing that they want an explanation. He had his hand over his heart and mouthed silently, "I…I…wait!" Elliot followed her to the roof.

The department went back to work soon as Elliot left. The whole station knew that Elliot and Olivia had some kind of connection, maybe more than friends maybe not…but there is a bond somewhere.

When Elliot reached the roof, he could see Olivia looking over the city with tears in her eyes. He wanted to embrace her and say he was sorry but he was scared of another out burst. Instead of hugging her, he kept at a distance and said, "Liv, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, that was not my intention, I love you so much that I..."

Olivia cut him off, "STOP saying that…please"

"What? That I love you?" he said stunned.

"Yes! Elliot we can't get involved with each other, I would lose you."

"Liv, no you wouldn't…I would do everything in my power to keep us together. I really love you girl!"

"Shut up... Every time those words leave your lips it's a reminder of how much I love you too, but I can't be with you."

Angrily, Elliot screamed, "Liv at least give me a chance"

"I can't El, I love you too much to ruin our friendship…just accept that. You already know how I feel and I know how you feel…lets just not mention it any more!"

"Fine, whatever Liv I can't deny what I feel for you, but if you don't want me in that way I'll fall back. I will give you your space…I can't believe you…what..whatever." Elliot threw his hands up and started walking toward the roof door.

Olivia could hear him walking away, she turned and said, "El I need your friendship, can we still be friends?"

Elliot sarcastically looked at Olivia and said, "Yeah… friends...we're always going to be friends!"

Elliot opened the door from the roof and saw Casey and Alex standing there listening to every word. They looked at him surprised that something was going on they were also astonished that Olivia never said anything. Elliot walked past them and said, "Good Morning Ladies" knowing Olivia was going to spill the beans on the undercover operation and last nights events.

Casey and Alex walked to where Olivia was standing and Casey said, "We need to do lunch so we can here all about this!"

Olivia shook her head, "No I do not want to talk about this anymore!" She started walking to the roof door and Alex said, "Liv at least give us the condensed version?"

She turned and said, "In the undercover op he fingered me…days later at my apartment he ate me…and then I came on his big dick with out having sex…condensed for ya!"

Casey smiled and said, "Oh my god, but how could you…"

"Leave it alone" Olivia said as she was walking out the roof door.

"I know what happened…Elliot probably slammed his dick into her one hard time so she could feel what it would be like" Alex said.

"And that's not sex?" Casey said.

"I don't think so…If he didn't cum then…no"

Casey responded, "I never though of it in that way… You know she really loves him right?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she wants to just be friends with him" Alex said.

Casey smiled and said, "Me either, cause if I had the chance to hit THE Elliot Stabler I think…"

Alex quickly cut her off saying, "Olivia will kill you..." As they were leaving the roof Alex continued, "…I forgot why we came here in the first place."

Casey quickly responded, "Oh, to meet the new detective that took Lake's place…word around the office is that he is a stud"

Casey and Alex reached Cragen's office and saw the new guy. Alex whispered to Casey and said, "The rumors do not do this fine man justice."

**REVIEW….come on…DO IT….PLEASE….I'm BEGGING….oh PLEASE…I'll update quicker. I PROMISE **


	8. The New Guy

**To ALL of the people that reviewed the last chapters….THANK YOU SO MUCH….especially i-love-benson, pinkydog123 and Livvie Benson… thank you for your comments.**

**As we all know the characters are not mine…again**

**Chapter 8: The New Guy**

"Oh my goodness, he is gorgeous" Alex said as she reached for Casey's hand.

Casey looked at Alex in a disgusting way but then smiled saying, "I know you like me and all but, what the hell are you doing?"

Once Alex realized that she grabbed Casey's hand, she quickly threw her hand to her side and apologized.

After the Captain was finished talking to his new detective, he decided to introduce him to the rest of the gang. As they walked out of Cragen's office, he yelled into the bullpen to get everyone's attention.

"Attention all, attention all…"Cragen immediately noticed that he had the attention of mostly the women in the room. The guys of SVU were alert but not like the women of the department. Standing at 6'3 was a thick, browned skinned Cuban god. He has the body of a well trained surfer, low hair-cut and a southern smile that makes women fall at his feet.

Cragen continued, "…This is our newest addition to the SVU team, Corey Hernandez. He has worked with many departments all over the country, but has never found a true home. Please make this Southern gentleman feel comfortable...Ladies please remember this is a work place. " The Captain walked back into his office after showing Corey his desk. Cragen honestly felt like he was throwing his new detective into the lions den.

Women were discreetly looking at the new detective like a piece of meat, but the humbled man didn't notice until Alex and Casey introduced themselves.

Casey kindly interrupted him as he was sorting through his stuff and said, "Hello Mr. Hernandez, I am Casey Novak and this here is Alex Cabot and we are your D.A.'s. If you need help with anything just let us know and we'll be happy to help."

As they all exchanged hand shakes Corey smiled and said, "Great, I hope to work with you two in the near future, and please call me Corey."

"Alright…Corey" Alex said blushing.

Corey looked at the two and said, "You ladies have a good day." As the two walked off, he looked all around the department to check out his surroundings and noticed that a couple of ladies were cautiously staring at him. Amongst all of the foolishness, his eyes wandered across a beautiful angel well at work.

_A woman can't get any cuter than that, it's impossible, she is so adorable. _ Corey thought.

Olivia could feel someone looking at her, so she looked in the direction of Corey. Corey and Olivia connected eyes for less than a second and he started smiling while gazing at the ceiling. This in turn, made her redden because she knew that his brown eyes were looking at her.

Corey's eyes came from the ceiling and landed on her figure. He was in awe of her. Corey wanted to go over there and strike up a conversation, but he gets shy talking to beautiful women. Corey tried to take his mind off of her by doing some work around the department.

Elliot was upstairs looking down over the whole precinct, he caught the eye encounters with Corey and Olivia, Elliot was not pleased at all. Elliot and Olivia haven't spoken since early that morning on the roof.

While looking at Olivia Elliot angrily thought, _"Why is Liv eyeing Corey like that? Does she like him? Oh so, I didn't mean anything to her…Ok Elliot calm down you're just jealous.." _

The day passed quietly between Elliot and Olivia, not many words were said unless it dealt with the case load. Olivia glanced at the clock and it was 6:45p.m. Elliot went to go grab his coat. Olivia watched silently, feeling like she shouldn't let this day go by without saying something to him. She couldn't find the words to say so, all that came from her mouth was, "Good Night Elliot!"

Elliot had his back turned to her at the time, but he quickly turned around with that famous Stabler smile and said, "Good Night Olivia."

Olivia felt bad about what happened that morning because she really wants Elliot more than a friend, but she did not want to ruin both their lives. As Elliot walked out of the precinct, he thought about going back in there, pick Olivia up and tell her "_we will be together because you can't stop my love for you", _but he wanted to respect her wishes.

The midnight moon shined upon Olivia's living room while she was sitting on the couch thinking of Elliot. Her mind ran around the world about what could happen and what could be between them. She was wondering if Elliot was up so she sent him and text message because she couldn't bear to talk.

Elliot was flipping channels wondering what to watch since he couldn't get his mind off of Olivia. His cell rung briefly, he arose from the couch and went to the bedroom to retrieve his phone. He was surprise to see that it was Olivia sending him a text message.

Liv: _Are you awake? What are you doing?_

After what happened earlier that day, Elliot could feel that Olivia was trying to get their relationship back to the old days by late night talks. He decided to tell her the truth no matter what.

El:_ Thinking of you. Why are you up so late?_

Liv_: I can't sleep, there's a lot on my mind._

El:_ Call me so we can talk, you know texting cost right?_

Liv:_ I know, I just can't bear to talk to you right now, I never meant to hurt you, you know that right?_

El:_ Yeah, but it's ok_

Liv:_ No it's not. That's one thing I cannot live with, knowing that I am causing you pain._

El:_ Liv, I'm fine. I respect you and your wishes so we're ok. But I have to let you know this…I still love you and thats never going to change...don't expect it to. If you want to stay as friends, then we are friends._

Liv:_ Thank you for understanding_

El:_ See you in the morning, by the way it's your turn for the coffee...hah ahha hah ah ha… for real though it is your turn._

Liv: _Good Night Big Head!_

El:_ Aww… you noticed, Good Night Liv._

After that they both went to sleep with a clear conscience. The morning came and Elliot left for the precinct. Elliot could not wait to see his lovely partner and start up the morning conversation with a hot cup of coffee. While walking into the department, he spoke with everyone he came in contact with. When he hit the double doors of SVU, his heart dropped to the floor.

Elliot had a furious look of anger as his eyes laid on Olivia and Corey laughing, giggling and touching. Elliot wanted to go over there and punch Corey in the mouth. Guess what? Elliot has never introduced himself and he already wants to kill Corey as if he was a suspect.

Elliot was stuck at the doors while others were passing him. He squinted his eyes and noticed that Corey made himself comfortable in Elliot's chair. Elliot's jaws clenched tighter and his face redden as he started walking to the pair. Just before he reached his desk, he saw that Corey placed his hand on top of Olivia's and said, "Great, I can't wait to see you tonight."

**OK people you know the DRILL…REVIEW…Please REVIEW..I'm Begging**


	9. The Date?

**As always thank you for the wonderful comments…please keep them coming they give me inspiration for other stories. **

**The characters are not mine, but of they were they would be used for more than SVU…feel me.**

**Chapter 9: The Date**

Elliot was angry as hell, but tried not to show his rage. He threw down the files on his desk and asked Olivia, "So…uh...What's happening tonight?"

Olivia turned to him feeling that he had some sort of resentment towards her and Corey. She kindly said, "The whole gang's going out for drinks and dancing tonight. Casey decided that we should take Corey out since he is new to the department, plus he'll be working with us."

"Working with Fin and Munch, not us" Elliot said furiously. He took a deep breath and calmly continued, "So are you going?"

Olivia could not believe that Elliot just asked that question. "Well I already told him I was going so I can't just…"

He cut her off trying to understand, "Oh no I understand its fine I was just wondering if you were going!"

Olivia looked up in his blue eyes and asked, "Are you?"

"Maybe, I doubt it though, if I come it might just be for a minute or two." Elliot knew that he would go anyway just so he could keep an eye on his partner. Elliot figured that Corey has a thing for Olivia and he wanted to stop all kind of types of advances he had planned for her. Elliot quickly thought and said, "What spot are you guys going to?"

"Well they chose Club Sweats…Casey said it's under new management since the case, so we should be alright. It's the new hot spot for anyone over 25. I think we all are going to meet around 10:15…"

Elliot started to look at Olivia with a blank look on his face. She was scared because that's a look she hasn't seen since Kathy divorced him. Olivia slowed her talk and said, "…Elliot, Elliot."

"Uh…Yeah"

"If you're not cool with coming then don't come, its cool. I know we have history in that place but I thought we talked about it"

"Yeah we did and it's fine…" He smiled and said, "Let's just have fun. Ok?"

With a reassuring smile, Olivia said, "Ok"

Elliot was still standing up and noticed that his chair was still over there by Olivia's side. He turned to Corey's and watched him sly like. Elliot walked over to Corey and said, "Hello I'm Elliot" he extended his hand for a shake.

They exchanged shakes, Corey smiled and said, "I know who you are…you're Olivia's partner. My name is Corey"

"Nice to meet you Corey, let me get right to the point…Do you put stuff back where you found it?" Elliot said nicely.

Corey shook his head, "Uh…yeah. What's wrong?"

Elliot pointed to his chair over on Olivia's side and said, "See that's my chair over there, and I know I did not leave it there last night. See, I saw you talking to Olivia when I came in this morning and I thought you may know who moved my chair. Do you know who moved my chair?"

Corey politely said, "Sorry that was me, I forgot to move it back, my bad man." Corey got up and moved his chair back on Elliot's side of the desk.

"No you're good" Elliot cleverly said up under his breath, _"You need to leave more than just my chair alone."_

Corey quickly turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

He smile, "Nothing"

Fin and Munch had started laughing. Elliot didn't know that they heard him speaking under his breath. Fin quickly whispered to Munch, "There's a new pup in the hen house and someone's upset"

Munch followed, "I know, but Elliot's hiding it real well. Can't you tell? He has thorns coming from his ears though." They both chuckled for a while and then Fin said, "Are you going out with us tonight?"

Munch said, "Hell yeah, I do not want to miss the show between these two!"

"Oh believe me there will be one. Last time we went to this club for the undercover op, it was hard to believe that they were just friends. By the way Liv, _can get down_."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby girl can dance. When they were posing as a couple, she had to dance on a pole to keep her cover going. She had ya boy up in there sweatin' man. Like somethin' serious."

"What…really…Liv?"

"Man for real…You should have seen Elliot he looked like he wanted to fuck baby girl on the pole."

Munch smiled and said, "I'll be there extra early to catch all the action."

The afternoon came and went just like the day. Every one was well on their way to heading out of the precinct, except for Olivia, Elliot and Corey. Olivia went to the community rack to get her coat and Corey was heading out of the door until he stopped and said, "Hey Olivia, I was wondering if you needed a ride for tonight? Because I was hoping that I could…you know… come and pick you or something?"

Olivia was very flattered at his attempt and his cute smile. She smiled, "I don't know. Honestly I could really get there myself."

Elliot was watching the whole conversation from his desk and he was questioning why Olivia was showing Corey leeway into letting him escort her. Elliot was getting upset at her. Elliot rarely gets mad with Olivia, he never really found him self wanting to scream at her.

"Come on please it would really give me a chance to know you." Corey responded.

As Olivia put her coat on she said, "For all I know you could be a stone cold killer out to get me into your grasp or something"

Corey walked over to her and said, "Well you'll never know until you try, right? I wouldn't hurt you, I just wanna get to know you, that's it."

Olivia thought about it, looked at Elliot and it looks as if he was staring into her soul. Corey and Olivia started to gaze into each others eyes for a brief moment and she said, "Alright here's my number, pick me up at 10:00."

Corey rubbed her arm and said, "Wonderful, I promise you will have a great time with me."

Elliot was watching the whole catastrophe between them. His heart was beating so fast, that he almost did something irrational. This is normally in his nature. Elliot watched Olivia as she headed to the door. She turned and said to Elliot, "See ya tonight?"

"Maybe. If not have a good time."

Elliot's mind was going crazy while sitting in the empty squad room. He kept thinking of her getting prepared to go out with the new detective and his mind was spinning. Elliot was thinking, _'She knows how I feel about her, why was she doing this to me? In front of my face? How could she? Two can play at this game… it's on'_

**Please Read and Review…I know some of you will and some of you won't…I'm hoping that all who reads this will at least say good or bad or something….anything will do.**


	10. Oops! Jealousy?

**As always…thank you for the reviews and I hope that you guys like the story line so far. Please read and review…you may NOT think it means anything but if you are a writer, reviews mean the world to you. So please read and review. This was tough to write…maybe smut?**

**Disclaimer: Uh yeah…whatever…THEY ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS…whew…ok there I said it. I was holding it in.**

**Chapter 10: Oops! Jealousy?**

Elliot walked out of the precinct alone, but his heart was crushed by Olivia allowing Corey to pick her up. He reached the bottom of the department steps and waited for clarification on what to do. The thought came to him, _"I will keep her eyes on me the whole night, and I'll make her want me. She will be filled with jealously." _He arrived at his house and started to get prepared for the night.

Olivia was already at home getting ready for the evening, she was actually excited about arriving there with Corey. While dressing she was could not stop thinking about Elliot and if he would come. Olivia looked at the clock and it was 9:45 so she decided to call him and put her mind at rest.

"Hey El, it's me"

"I know who you are girl, what's going on"

"I was wondering are you goin' to the club tonight? Because I wanted to make sure you would be there."

Elliot wanted Olivia to yearn and desire for him, wishing that he would show up. "Well you know Olivia, I'm quite tired and I really don't think it's my scene"

"Come on El please…I really want you there?"

"Nah, I think I'll see you guys tomorrow. How about we have lunch and we'll talk all about it…kay?"

"Alright"

Olivia hung up the phone kind of sadly, because she wanted her best friend to be at the club with the rest of the gang. Elliot was secretly getting ready to show up at the club anyway, but as a surprise. The whole gang has been so busy these days, so they have never really had time to get out together. This was the first time in along time that they have met up outside of the station.

Corey knocked on Olivia's door, "Hello Olivia it's me Corey!"

She responded quickly, "Here I come"

She opened the door, and as always she was a sight for sore eyes. Olivia wore a red tight mini dress that hugged her in all the right places with showing her small, but nice, cleavage. Corey contained himself by trying to think of something else…anything else… he couldn't help but feel his dick growing. Corey was wearing denim jeans with a nice black collared shirt with some black shell toe shoes. Olivia enjoyed the new scenery in front of her eyes. While checking him out, she came to the conclusion that tonight might 

not be so bad if she opened her mind up to have fun without Elliot. He was the perfect gentleman, opening the door for her and helping her in the car. On the way to Club Sweats the conversation was deep. Corey asked the one question that had Olivia puzzled, "I heard you and Elliot have been a _team_ for some years, how does it feel to have him as a partner?"

Olivia looked at him wondering why he asked that, "It's fine, he's my best friend, why?"

"Well I caught that tiff with you guys my first day, I catch him looking at me funny, and word around the office is that he's 'Unstable' Stabler so I was just wondering how you guys get along that's it."

Olivia began to laugh at the nickname that the office gave him and she said, "Oh my goodness, I am going to have to tell him that"

"Just wondering how he treats you."

"He treats me fine. I told you we are best friends. Even if he was treating me wrong what were you going to do, uh rescue me?" Olivia started to chuckle, but her laughs ended when he responded.

"No more like save you from him. Look we're here!"

Everyone arrived at the club as planned. Cragen didn't have the erg to come because he wanted to have respect for his detectives in the morning. Alex and Casey had reserved the VIP room that Olivia and Elliot had in the undercover operation. Casey and Alex waited for every one at the front of the club. Munch, Fin, Olivia and Corey all walked up to the pair together and exchange hellos.

The doorman that escorted Olivia and Elliot in the VIP lounge during the undercover op, immediately remembered Olivia as she walked through the door. He smiled and said, "I'm very happy to see you back here again, what's the show gon' be like tonight."

"There will not be a show from me tonight, thank you very much." Olivia was now scared that people were going to remember her from that other night. So she tried to stay out of sight, but the fear soon went away. The whole gang heard the conversation between her and the man. Fin understood what the guy was making reference to, but it was Olivia's story to tell not his. As they were escorted up to the VIP lounge, everyone indistinctively asked her about the night in question but Olivia did not give up any information.

All were in awe of the lounge, and used the bar to its fullness. The gang was engaged in conversation with each other by learning more about Corey, telling him about people in the department and allowing him to tell about his previous precinct job. While everyone is talking, Olivia was having flashing scenes of what happened between her and Elliot. She started to miss him at that exact point.

Elliot entered the club fashionably late and saw the gang in his VIP lounge. He laughed cause he new this night was going to be hilarious. He stood in the doorway of the club, and Munch saw him first and said, "Hey dude I thought you weren't coming"

They greeted Elliot, but the females could not get any words out of their mouths. Elliot was a vision looking as of he was ready to devour any woman in his sight. Elliot was dressed in all black by having a light sleeveless V-neck cotton sweater, black slacks and shoes with a black suit jacket to cover it all.

He hugged Alex and Casey together and they drifting away with the scent of his cologne. Elliot made his way to Olivia and gave her a full embracement. As she went in for the hug she could smell his fragrance, she said, "I'm so glad you came"

After the hug he pulled back and said, "I was at home thinking maybe I should get out and have fun, you know?"

"Yeah I do. You wouldn't believe that the doorman remembered me!"

"That doesn't come as a surprise, you had everyone wanting you. This place brings back a lot of memories though"

She looked at Elliot up and down, "You look good…very good"

Elliot took Olivia's hand and spinned her around so he could get a full view and said, "As do you Olivia…as do you, save me a dance?"

"Of course"

He walked back over to the guys and took of his jacket. The women's eyes were still on him as he made his way across the lounge. Alex, Casey and Olivia admired his figure, especially his perfect arms. He has the body of a calendar firefighter in GQ magazine. Elliot's tattoos were very apparent and helped him make those guns protrude.

While talking to the fellas, Elliot noticed the Olivia looking at him so he smiled and winked in her direction. His plan was working. Casey detected the contact between the duo and said to Olivia, "Stop drooling, you're making women all over the world look bad."

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want Elliot?" Alex said.

Olivia reminded them, "Its not that I don't want him, I can't have him, he's untouchable."

"Why do you say that? I don't understand you. You have to tell us the whole story between the undercover op, your apartment and whatever else." Casey demanded.

Olivia told Casey and Alex the whole story from the beginning to where they are now. The DA's now felt bad for picking the very same club where they got close. Olivia reassured them that they had no way of even knowing so it was cool.

Corey made his way over to Olivia, he asked her to dance and she happily obliged him. The gang watched Elliot closely as Corey took Olivia downstairs to the dance floor. Elliot stayed upstairs and watched them as if he was looking for a reason to kick Corey's ass. Elliot started taking tequila shots. The bartender remembered him and asked 'why is he letting another man dance with his lady.' Elliot responded after the fourth shot and said, "Beats me"

Elliot was kind of tipsy at this point. He made his way downstairs to the bar and while obtaining his fifth shot a beautiful chocolate 22 year old girl wanted to dance with him. His plan was in full force now. Elliot took the hand of this girl and made his way toward Olivia and Corey on the dance floor. The gang was still watching above as the show was about to get interesting. Everyone in the department, except for Corey, knew that Olivia and Elliot had a secretly loved each other in some way. To see them in this type of situation was comical because the reactions are priceless. Elliot made sure to stay in eye view of Olivia. The DJ started to play R. Kelly's Bump and Grind; Elliot figured that this would be the perfect song to make Olivia want him.

As the song came on, Elliot took her hands and wrapped it around his neck and pulled her body close to his as he nuzzled into her neck. Olivia kept discreetly kept her eyes on Elliot, but when she saw his gestures towards the young lady, she and Corey turned up the heat as well.

_My minds telling me no but my body my body's telling me yeah baby I don't want  
to hurt nobody but there is something that I must confess to you._

I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong) With a little bump and grind with a little  
bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong ba ba baby Hey) I don't see  
nothing wrong (wrong) I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
with a little bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (wrong) 

Elliot and Olivia locked eyes throughout the song even though they had different dance partners. Elliot started holding her hips while slowly grinding into her. The unidentified girl could feel him growing harder, so she took the initiative and put her left leg around his waist to get a better feel of his dick. He held her leg for a while, kept slow thrusting, as he stared at his Olivia.

Olivia couldn't understand what was happening to her, she was getting wet while Elliot was dancing with another woman. She could feel her thong getting drenched as she swayed her hips on Corey's member. Corey turned her backside to his front so he could feel her juicy ass on him. While holding Corey's hands, she swayed all the way to the floor in that tight dress and licked her lips toward Elliot. When she made her way back up, Olivia noticed Corey was at full attention. He began to kiss Olivia neck seductively.

_(Lookie here) See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl  
so baby bring your body to me (bring your body here) I'm not fooling around with  
you baby my love is true with you with you is where I want to be I want to be  
girl you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every need. _

The women were face to face across the dance floor. Elliot's eyes burned Olivia's skin as he watched Corey kissed her neck. Elliot was furious, but he controlled himself and stuck to the plan to make her jealous. Elliot's dance partner bent over in front of him and gyrated on his dick while he grabbed her ass and rhythmically pulled her closer. Elliot put his hands behind his head and enjoyed her bouncing on his dick. The girl grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through her silky hair instead. Elliot's dance partner was relentless; she wanted Elliot to fuck her on the dance floor. Elliot had his right hand on her stomach while the other hand was rubbing her thigh. His dance partner noticed that he never took his eyes off Olivia, so she turned his face around to her and kissed him so deeply. Elliot could not contain himself. When the kiss was over, he tried to find Corey and Olivia on the dance floor, but couldn't.

Fin nudged Munch and said, "I told you it was gon' be a good show"

Munch turned to Fin and smiled, "That you did my friend…Can't wait until tomorrow"

Elliot pushed the girl away, apologized and looked up at the VIP lounge. The gang was leaning on the rail, watching the couples the entire time. Elliot ran over to the lounge from the downstairs. Casey dropped his coat and his keys saying, "She and Corey left, I think you need to talk to her." Elliot departed the club in search of his girl.

**I need reviews….come on people…I will have smut a lot of smut in the next chapter….I need ideas! Tell me. I hope the chapter was to your liking. BLUE BUTTON!**


	11. Friends?

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter…summer school has started and I have to get ready for classes and graduation. Yeah baby yeah. The chapters will not come as frequently as they use to, so I really am sorry. SMUT is here! GRAPHIC!!**

**NOT MY Characters, but last night we had a good time.**

**Chapter 11: Friends?**

Elliot was running to his car in the Club Sweats parking lot as if he was chasing a suspect. He was feeling terrible for playing with Olivia's heart. Elliot had to admit that he was feeling aroused on the dance floor watching Olivia sway her hips back and forth, up and down. But there was one problem, she was dancing on Corey. When Elliot finally reached his car, he saw Corey's vehicle on the other side of the parking lot. His first thought was that, _"Maybe they're back inside the club with everyone else."_

Elliot walked cautiously over to Corey's car, but when he saw the vehicle make an abrupt movement, he immediately thought the worst.

Elliot started to run lividly over to Corey's car, but his heart stopped to the sight of what he had seen. Corey had Olivia pinned up to the side of the passenger side of his car, with him in between her legs. Olivia's hands were all over Corey, touching him in places were Elliot had hoped she would touch him. Olivia and Corey were kissing deeply as if they were in a relationship. Elliot could hear Olivia moan through the kisses while Corey played with her breast.

Elliot stood there breathing relentlessly while crumbling before himself. Olivia finally opened her eyes from the sensation she was feeling with Corey to find herself connecting with sad blue eyes from across the parking lot. Elliot was furiously turning red with anger and disappointment. He never would have thought that Olivia would stoop so low to get back at him. Corey's tongue was trailing down Olivia's neck while his hands were cupping her ass to hold her against the car.

Olivia felt uncomfortable with Elliot looking at her getting felt up by another man. Olivia was starting to feel horrible for taking part in these childish events because the only reason she was kissing Corey was to get back at Elliot for kissing that girl.

Elliot hasn't moved yet. Olivia saw that he was still there, she put her hands on Corey's chest and said, "Hey, I think we should stop before things get to crazy"

Corey slowed down and responded, "I think…you…are right. I want to get to know you seriously"

As Corey put Olivia down he was noticing that her beauty was flawless. He helped her pull her dress down and shape her hair. Corey was smiling at Olivia's face in the moonlight then said, while touching the outline of her face, "Let's get you home beautiful"

"Thanks"

As Corey went around to the driver's side of the car, Olivia glanced over to where Elliot was standing to find that he was not there. Olivia came to the conclusion that Elliot might not even speak to her ever again, which she was fine with for the time being because it might help her control her feelings for him. The whole way home Olivia couldn't help but think, _"What is Elliot doing? Is he really mad? Wait he kissed that girl first!"_

The clock struck 12:36a.m. Corey walked Olivia up to her door, said their goodbyes, Corey gave her a kiss on the cheek and then departed.

Olivia opened her apartment door to an almost complete dark room, when she closed it from the inside she immediately noticed something was wrong. As she was walking in she could make out a figure in her living room chair. She slowly turned around and the moonlight was shining down on Elliot. The chair was facing the doorway, so Elliot could see her as soon as she walked in. Olivia slammed her keys and her purse down and said to Elliot, "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key, remember?" Elliot's body was bursting with love, lust, anger, madness, rage and loss. His eyes were piercing straight to Olivia's heart to find what the issue is. He found the answer and knew what had to happen next. He was going to play that forceful, possessive guy that wants his girl only with him. But…uh…that's not his girl though. They're just friends right?

Elliot's eyes were settled on Olivia's face and he said quietly, "What was that?"

Olivia walked over to a lamp to show some light in the room and responded, "What was what?"

Elliot brushed his hand to his forehead, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You and Corey?"

"What was that with you and that girl, you guys were all over each other?"

"Liv, that meant nothing at all and you know that beside… I thought we were friends?"

"Do not pull that shit with me Elliot, you know we…" She paused and looked away from Elliot.

Elliot squinted his eyes and looked closer at Olivia, "You know what?"

"Forget it"

"Liv…please"

Olivia drew imaginary circles on the counter where she stood, she paused and shook her head, "On the dance floor, we kept looking at each other as if…we knew what the other wanted. I started to…Elliot my pussy got so wet as you were dancing with her. I wished that I was her. I wanted to be her. You touched her as if you guys had been together for years. I want that with you so bad, but I am scared to mess us up."

Elliot got up from the chair and slowly walked toward Olivia. She saw Elliot walking towards her so she walked backwards slowly as Elliot kept walking to her. "Liv I know how you feel. Tell me something, do you like Corey?"

"No… uh…I was using him to get to you"

"Good cause I was using her to get to you"

They locked eyes the whole time while walking. Before Olivia knew it, her back hit the living room wall and she was cornered with no where to go. Elliot stood right in front of her undressing her with his soft blue eyes. He put his left hand on the wall that trapped her body in his sight, with their bodies' millimeters apart. He slowly closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to touch her but stopped and said, "Liv…I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to answer honestly, yes or no? Are you willing to answer my questions?"

Olivia's cunt was dripping already; she moaned and answered his question, "Yes"

Elliot opened his eyes and looked deep into hers, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Olivia stated. As soon as she said that, Elliot placed his right foot on top of a low coffee table that was by the pair. He lifted Olivia's left leg and placed it over his leg that was on the table while caressing her thigh.

Elliot whispered the next question in her ear, "Do you want me Olivia?"

"Yes, but just sexually"

Now, there bodies and lips were touching, but they did not kiss. Elliot licked his index and middle finger, pulled her thong to the side and slid them into her wet pussy. He pulled his fingers out and licked her juices off of his hand and said, "I want so much more than that"

Olivia let her head hit the wall. She could not help but think about how much better life would be with Elliot. She didn't want just sex, she wants more too, but she can't let him know that, not yet anyway.

"Am I your fantasy Olivia?"

"Yes" Olivia moaned out. Elliot put his hands in her pussy again, pulled it out and put his fingers into her mouth and whispered, "Can you be mine?"

"Yes oh…god yes"

"Good… cause I make the rules tonight." Elliot's penis was bulging through his pants, begging for clearance. Olivia's left hand begins to caress Elliot's neck, while her right hand was stroking his penis. Elliot grunted and put his head down to look at what she was doing. He closed his eyes because he couldn't believe that this was happening. Elliot thought that he would never be able to touch her again after that outburst in the precinct.

Elliot put his leg down, along with hers, stepped away from Olivia and looked at her beautiful body with care and love. He stepped closer to his original spot and placed his hands on the both sides of her thighs. Elliot slowly slid her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. He was in awe of her body. It was so perfect. She was perfect.

"You're mine, and you will _always_ be mine." He said as he carried her to her bedroom as if he was carrying her over the threshold of a doorway.

Before he placed her on the bed, she stood before him on the bedroom floor in her bra and thong.

Elliot got on his knees and cupped her ass with his hands. With the help of his teeth, Elliot pulled Olivia's thong down to the floor and separated her folds with his moist tongue. Elliot's tongue flickered on her clit as he looked above to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed as she grabbed the back of his head to hold him steady.

He arose and said to her, "Tonight, you are my lady and I am your man…take off my clothes"

Olivia opened her eyes to see the love of her life before her. She took his top off and placed her hands on his massive chest. Elliot was holding her as she completed the task he asked. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. She saw that his dick was restricted in his underwear. Olivia pulled off his underwear and licked the tip of his dick.

"Oooohhh shit" Elliot shouted as he felt his body go overboard. Olivia gently grabbed his member and held his balls in her left hand. She licked the underside of his penis as a little pre-cum oozed out of his dick. She begin to suck his cock, Olivia wanted him to spill inside of her mouth. Elliot held her head for position, and felt himself about to cum in her throat, so he pulled out.

Elliot confessed, "I gotta slow down. I fantasized about you so much that I probably will not last inside you."

"I don't care? I need you tonight. I want you to make love to me…" she stroked his cock and continued saying, "…So I need all of you inside me"

Elliot placed Olivia on the bed and made his way up her body with kisses in every region of her limbs. When he reached her face he looked at her for permission, and she compelled with a nod. Elliot's body was on top of her, in between Olivia's legs. She pulled him in for a deep kiss, they both groaned passionately and Elliot's cock jerked at her entrance. They were kissing for minutes, touching and grabbing, reaching and pulling, both were getting crazy fighting for position.

"Eat me…please eat my pussy" she cried out.

Elliot went back down to her mound and looked back up at her. He began to eat her out as she moaned and groaned for more. He sucked on her clit as she played with her breast. He kept eye contact with her while he swallowed her juices.

"Oh yes…Do you love my pussy? Do you like the way I taste El?"

She heard slurping noises and Elliot responded, "Yes ma'am, I do" After being down there for a moments at a time, he made his way back up to her face and she said, "Make love to me"

Elliot places his head on hers and begins to kiss her again obsessively. His penis was already prepared at her pussy. He noticed that her bra was still on, so he reached around, undid it, and pulled her strap down slowly while kissing her neck. Without even thinking, Elliot thrusted his cock deep into her wet cunt. Olivia was surprised at this action and let out a scream that pierced the night time sky.

When Olivia screamed, Elliot's eyes watered because he was trying his best not to burst inside of her so quick. Her hot walls were squeezing his dick as he was penetrating her. He started to kiss her as he kept 

thrusting in and out of her pussy. He lasted pretty long until, Olivia exploded with an orgasm surpassing anyone she has ever been with.

"I'm cummin' oh El, please don't stop"

Elliot's voice was cracking, "Liv I'm close….too close…are you on the pill?"

"Yeah, but even if I wasn't I would still want your hot seeds inside of my pussy!"

Elliot's cock stiffened and his balls got tight. He shot all of his cum inside of Olivia. He kept thrusting until he was empty.

Minutes passed, they both calmed down and Olivia's face looked as if she had a question. Elliot held her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, "So are we friends, or more than friends?"

Elliot kissed her on the head and said, "That depends. Friends can spend each day together and its still not enough, but can make love every night like its their first time, then yeah… we're friends."

Olivia nuzzled in his chest and whispered, "Best Friends"

**IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY OR SMUT…GIVE ME A REVIEW!!**


End file.
